


Blood Oaths

by veriante



Series: Trinities of Blood [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Bondlock, Dark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires/Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve Moneypenny is the all knowing Witch with far too much time on her hands. 007 is an Alpha Werewolf without a Pack of his own, slowly being consumed by his own Beast. 006 is an ancient vampire blood bound to protect another and desperate to keep James Bond from going over the edge, if only one oath didn't clash with the other that is. Q? He may just be the solution to all of their problems... or the most dangerous of them all. Only time will tell, really. </p><p>And M? Well.... he's the poor human soul that has to keep the supernatural world, the world over all and well... his sanity mostly, from collapsing around him... if he can. </p><p>P.S. And lets be honest, as happy go lucky as the summary reads, it is going to be dark, twisted, full of blood and not a little melancholy but be assured. There will be sap and loads of sex and happy endings (pun empathetically intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome and enjoy. Criticisms are welcome as always. English is a second language and despite having a degree in the damn thing, apparently tenses are still a problem and grammar appears to be a general guideline. Should have majored in something other than Shakespeare, I know. Apologies ahead of time. Unbetered, if it isn't abundantly obvious.

Prologue 

The room was dark, lit only with the stand at the desk. The man formerly known as Mallory, sat behind the large polished oak desk and looked down at the file before him with eyes equally filled with fear, apprehension, shock and not a little awe. 

When the man had been a member of the Oversight Committee, he had been privy to a lot of information. He had known about missions that did not exist, that ought not to have existed. He had also known a great deal about the people that worked to protect the United Kingdom from her enemies from both inside and outside. 

But, MI6 had been even better at keeping her secrets than even he had suspected. The large piles of files he had gone through already was enough to give him that insight and the ones that he hadn't seen, well. He was almost terrified to go through the rest of them. 

The Others. 

It was a known fact of course. He, like the rest of the world, had always known that 5% of the world's society weren't humans. There were vampires, weres, witches and even fairies within the world. They had coexisted with the human society and were so deeply embedded within the human society that most went about their lives without anyone knowing that they were different. 

He had even come across some of the Others during his time within the army. Weres and vampires were drawn to fields where violence could not only be excused, but required and he had always admired that about them. He had thought it amazing that they would choose to serve the country and protect humans when they could have just easily gone the other way. And he supposed that some did, because at the end of the day, they were just like the humans in that way. 

But this. This? He hadn't expected. Almost the entirety of the 00 program were filled with Others and the A list program, designed to be a pool to recruit the 00s from, were just about the same. In fact, it seemed, all throughout MI6, the Others seemed to outnumber the humans and he wasn't quite sure if that thought terrified him or not. 

Some of them though, he had to admit that he had suspected as much. 007, James Bond, for example? He had known almost instinctively that the other man wasn't human from the first moment they had met. There was a hunger, a burning rage in his eyes that had nothing to do with the trained instincts and reactions of a soldier or a killer. It had been too raw, too close to the surface for that. 

But this? He took a deep breath and closed the file, leaning back in his chair. He had to admit, now that he was aware, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to have to act around- 

“Sir, 006 has returned from his mission. Would you like him to come in for a debriefing?” The calm staccato voice of Eve Moneypenny broke through his thoughts through the intercom and he thought about it for a moment before he nodded and murmured an affirmative and leaned forward again so that his arms could cover the file he had been reading a moment ago. 

Vampire, his mind reminded him, just as the door opened and 006, Alec Trevelyan walked into the room. His eyes were pale green this time, unlike the very rich forest green he had seen before he had left for the mission. 006's platinum blond hair was long, far longer than what could have grown in the two week duration of the mission. He was still dressed impeccably in a black suit, white shirt and silver tie, with everything so perfectly tailored to hide both the tools of his trade and the muscles that lurked underneath. 

Now that he knew, it was impossible not to see it. 006 moved with a grace that he wasn't sure if he had ever seen in another man before and the razor sharp focus and cruelty in his eyes seemed more predatory than instilled. 

“Do I need to check the maps and make sure Bolivia still exists?” He asked drily as 006 made his way towards the cabinet on the left hand side of the office. It appeared to be a habit left over from the former M, he noted. All the 00s had a tendency to walk into the office and immediately help themselves to liquor cabinet that did seem a little too well stocked for his personal use. Just another thing he had to get used to, M supposed. 

“No need. Though I can arrange it for it be otherwise?” 006 asked back with a tongue in cheek expression that immediately broke through the intense charisma of his presence. Despite knowing better, M found himself relaxing. 

“Thank you but no. Asset?” He asked and 006 raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow. He supposed he needn't have asked the question. What was it that Eve had said? '00s don't come back until either the missions is done, or the same objective is achieved'. So, if he was back, then M supposed the mission had been taken care of, but as new as he was to this particular role, he was used to being a commanding officer. He stared 006 down until the other man relented. 

“Obtained and stashed away at a safe house organised by the Quartermaster. I will draw what information I can out of her over the next week or so.” 006 replied with a lick of the lips that told M just how he planned to make that happen. 

“Do what you need to do. We need the intel. Injuries?” He asked just as 006 threw back the double shot of what looked to be very expensive vodka, down his throat and shook his head. 

“None that lasted for more than an hour or so.” 006 replied and unlike two weeks ago when 006 had made a similar comment, M understood what he meant this time. That also came with knowledge of just what a vampire needed to heal. 

“Medical then Technical Services Branch.” M ordered as he finally leaned back into his chair, finding himself strangely able to relax with a vampire powerful enough and old enough that most of the Others, let alone the humans, would have difficulty killing him. 006 didn't leave. Instead, his eyes focused on the file M's arms had been keeping hidden. 

All of sudden, the room was too cold. The relaxation he had found just a moment earlier vanished into sheer fear. M fought the shudder that threatened to run through his body to fight off the chill and instead, focused his attention on the now almost silver, green eyes of his 00 agent. His agent, he reminded himself. 

“Can I help you with anything else?” M asked, keeping his voice level. He knew that 006 would scent his fear and that any signs of weakness would be right before the vampire's eyes, but his eyes never turned predatory. Instead, the vampire's eyes were full of protective rage and M wondered why that made him feel so comforted. 

“Don't treat him differently because of what you know. He is exactly who he was an hour ago before you read that file. What he is doesn't change what he does and it certainly isn't a tool to him like it is with us. Do you understand?” 006 asked and there was a thinly veiled threat in his voice that made M pause. Not exactly out of fear, but out of healthy appreciation of just how terrifying the 00s could be. 

“Of course.” M replied and that seemed to satisfy 006. The blonde man tilted his head in acknowledgement and the cold that had been filling the room seemed to disappear. M didn't quite breathe a sigh of relief, but he did all but fall further into his chair as soon as the door closed behind the blonde man's back. 

“You alright sir?” The door opened a second later and M looked up at Eve Moneypenny and nodded. Witch, M remembered and reminded himself to look at the files of the rest of his personal staff. He was starting to hope against hope that there were at least a few other humans in the mix. He wasn't quite sure if he could stand being the only human in a building full of Others. As if she was reading his thoughts, Eve smiled at him gently. 

“Despite it all, we still do respect rank sir. Perhaps more so because rules are what keep us grounded and able to walk amongst the human world.” Eve said quietly and M nodded appreciatively. He could respect that and even if it meant that he would be terrified every now and then, it would be worth it, M thought. It would be worth seeing with his own eyes the supernatural world of the Others and see how they operate within the human world. 

“Very good, Miss Moneypenny. Can you fetch Lauren so she can sort out the files and I think it might be time for us to go home for the night. No other agent due to report in?” M asked as he stood up from the desk and tried not to feel the weight of his new position on his shoulders. 

“Yes sir. No impending doom till the morning.” Moneypenny said with a smile and certainty that left M asking whether it was just reassurance or if she knew. M shook his head as he went to gather his coat and briefcase. This was going to be interesting. Very, very, interesting. 

*#*#*#*#*#*#


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: No beta... and an odd willingness to believe that grammar rules are just like the traffic rules. Problem? Most definitely. But hopefully still legible and enjoyable!

5 January 2013

 

Alec Trevelyan, 006 to MI6 and known by far too many names for even him to remember, walked through the nearly empty hallways of MI6, fighting his urge to run. As always, when he had arrived back in London and into the MI6 building, temporary or not, he had felt a sense of calm fall over him like a dampener being placed over all the pent up aggression that came with being on mission.

 

But the protective rage that had rushed through his body at the fact that M had been looking into  _his_ file of all people, left Alec with a desperate desire to see him. To make sure that he was okay and that nothing and no one could cause him any harm _._ That desperate need hurried his feet through the hallways, past Medical that he knew he ought to attend, and towards the Q Branch. 

 

It was difficult, Alec thought. If they were anywhere else, Alec would be able to do what he wanted to do. He would be able to fold the lithe form of the Quartermaster into his arms and hold him until he felt secure in the Quartermaster's security, but MI6 was full of eyes. And the desires the Quartermaster had to ensure that no one knew of his identity and most of all,  _what_ he was, meant that he wasn't able to do so. But he could at least sight him and perhaps, that would be enough until they were able to go home, Alec thought. 

 

Perhaps he should have stopped at Medical, Alec thought vaguely to himself as the exhaustion hit hard and fast as soon as he was at the Q Branch's entrance and he could feel the Quartermaster within those walls. The hunger that raged within his body wasn't the sort that he wanted to show the other man, but then it  _certainly_ wasn't something that could be sated with the sterile blood bags Medical would offer him either. 

 

Alec stood at the door way for a long moment before he took a deep breath and entered his pass code and laid his hand over the scanner. Before the new Quartermaster had come in, the hand reader read only just the finger and palm prints and thus, easily defeated with a severed hand. But the new Quartermaster,  _his_ Quartermaster had changed it to read the individual's aura as well, making it impossible to hack. Alec found himself smiling a little with pride as the reader confirmed his identity and the door to the Q Branch slid open. 

 

As the doors opened though, Alec found himself surprised by the scent that he could smell in the air. It was a familiar scent of warm fur, blood, violence and Scottish wilderness that seemed to permeate the air whenever James Bond was in the vicinity. Moreover, there was a warm overtone to that scent that Alec could only remember scenting when James was happy, a rare enough of a scent that it had left a strong impression.

 

Alec found himself focusing his attention immediately towards the Control Centre, otherwise known as the Fishbowl, or Q's office. With the office being made of clear glass walls, Alec was able to see James Bond's easy smiles as he talked to the Quartermaster. Even with his enhanced hearing, he couldn't quite hear what was being said, but he could see the small twist on the Quartermaster's lips as well that indicated that he too appeared to be enjoying the conversation.

 

That, had Alec feeling a little at loss. His need to protect and his desire to make sure for himself that no harm fell upon  _him_ , meant that having a werewolf, any werewolf in  _his_ vicinity, was just about enough to break the fragile hold he had on the violence ready to erupt. But seeing the easy smiles and laughter in James' eyes, when he too had just returned from mission, was rare enough that as a friend, Alec did not wish to disturb it. 

 

Except... he was a Guardian. A vampire blood bound and contracted to protect another. It was a role that was well suited to him and even without all the training and strict focus, Alec knew that he would have felt exactly the same way when it came to his Master and that, apparently overrode even the desires for friendship.

 

Alec found himself walking towards the Fishbowl, ignoring the looks, the nervous giggles and shy overtures he and the other 00s received when they were anywhere and made his way towards the werewolf and his Master.

 

“I see you skipped Medical again.” The Quartermaster of MI6, probably one of the most powerful men in the world, said with a raised eyebrow and a tone that was chiding but had a hint of mirth in it that was very unlike his usual when he was at MI6. Though he was surprised by both the tone and the light atmosphere as well as how well the Quartermaster appeared to be doing, Alec found himself reacting as was expected.

 

“Guilty as charged, your Honour.” Alec replied with a tongue and cheek expression even as James nodded to him with a slight smile and the two of them greeted each other with all knowing looks.

 

“Should I even bother asking about the equipment?” Q asked and this time, Alec found himself smiling a little ruefully as he pulled the palm print encoded gun from his belt along with the clip on holster and also pulled out the mobile phone he was given to communicate with. The earwig had been lost to a rather ill timed swim in the Pacific Ocean and the clever little Swiss Knife had met a rather unfortunate end in the stomach of a witch.

 

“I brought back the gun at least?” Alec tried but saw the Quartermaster's light mood disappear with frustration as he directed looks at both of the 00s in the room. With the former mirth gone, the Quartermaster seemed tired, Alec noted with some alarm. His Quartermaster was as beautiful as he always was, but Alec could see the marked pallor of his face, the lack of lustre in both his eyes and hair and there was something almost alarming about just how big the brown cardigan he preferred, seemed to be on him, compared to the last time he had seen him.

 

The Quartermaster was seated at one of the side desks in the office and James was leaning easily against the table right next to the Quartermaster and the distance between them, Alec noted with some discomfort, was close enough that if James meant to do any sort of harm on the Quartermaster, it would most definitely end up being fatal.

 

“The two of you are as bad as each other. Do you realise what you do to my budget and the budget for this branch every time you go and lose-” The Quartermaster began with the lecture with a sigh and stood up to no doubt clear away the equipment both he and James Bond had dropped off, but his words faltered only a second before his body did.

 

Both Alec and James saw the movement a second before it occurred and they both moved in that split second. Even with his superior speed of movement, Alec reached the Quartermaster after James had already caught him. With his Master in a position of vulnerability, it took every ounce of control in Alec to stop himself from ripping James apart and taking the Quartermaster into his own arms. Still, Alec managed to hold himself back and helped James get the Quartermaster laid onto the floor of the office with his body in recovery position.

 

“Q?” James asked carefully as he kept a hand underneath the Quartermaster's head to pillow it and Alec felt all the instinctive hostility he felt against the other 00 agent, fade away. Though Alec could hardly believe it, he could hear the concern laced through that single syllable uttered. All traces of good humour and the inevitable flirtatious tone was gone and there was nothing but... concern. Alec found himself almost dazed as he wondered  _how?_

 

James Bond was an alpha werewolf that had been betrayed. Even before any of the betrayals had happened, James had been reluctant to let people in. Having suffered such a tragic loss at such a young age, James had instinctively protected himself by not developing such close bonds. Alec had been easy for James, since he was a creature that was harder to kill than 99 percent of the public and powerful enough to live for thousands of years. But the Quartermaster? It has only been two months and though James probably knew that the other man was an Other, he couldn't know exactly what kind of Other.

 

By all rights, with Q's position being what it was and James' views being what they were, the Quartermaster should have firmly been on the list of people James neither trusted nor cared for. Apparently, Alec had been wrong in that assumption.

 

“Oh Goddess! What's wrong with him?” The shrill voice that came with a foreign presence entering the Fishbowl had both James and Alec reacting as if they were facing a threat out on the field. James curled his body around that of the Quartermaster as if to shield him from all harm and Alec found himself moving until he was in front of both of them. It was probably a good thing that neither of them were armed.

 

“I'll call Medical. Go back to your duties.” The rather calm voice of Danielle, the official 'R' for the Technical Services Branch, said as she stepped in. The other, a rather dazzling Fae creature Alec didn't quite know the name of, seemed flustered but did walk away, though her eyes were kept firmly on the Quartermaster's form.

 

“There's no need to call Medical. He's just exhausted.” Alec countered, though he knew that it wasn't as simple as just exhaustion. But then, he wasn't about to tell the whole Q Branch just what was wrong with the Quartermaster.

 

“He has been working non stop for about 3 days now. It's to be understood. Will you be taking care of him? Or should I call for someone to escort him home?” Danielle asked and there was understanding in her voice. For a human, she had fantastic understanding of the Others and their needs. An Other, no matter what kind, had difficulty feeling at home anywhere other than their own homes. Danielle would also, Alec figured, no doubt know that an Other requires other energy sources than food and sleep, to fuel themselves, eve n if she didn't know exactly what kind of Other the Quartermaster was. 

 

“We'll take him home. But if you can organise a car, it would be appreciated, Danielle.” Jams answered on behalf of Alec and himself and once again, Alec found himself surprised. James volunteering to escort someone home and look after them rather than gallivanting off to find someone to work out the bloodlust on? Alec allowed none of the surprise to show as he turned around and before James could, picked the Quartermaster up into his arms and cradled him close to himself.

 

“Not a problem. I will have a car brought around for you. You will want to however, take Q's laptop, phone and tablet with you. He will go mad without those.” Danielle said with a small smile, though the concern was clear in her eyes. Alec nodded towards James and the other 00 moved without any further prompts to pick everything up and pack it into a black messenger bag that was no doubt designed for that purpose.

 

Once it was clear that James had picked up everything required, Alec began to move towards the entrance of the Fishbowl and found Danielle standing there with keys to a Mercedes Benz of some description and when James walked out behind him, she handed the keys to hm.

 

“Oh, please do remind the Quartermaster that there are no current missions and unless there is to be a red alert of some description, he will be barred from the Q Branch for at least three days.” Danielle said with a tongue in cheek expression on her face and both Alec and James, apparently, found themselves smiling without meaning to.

 

Alec had to admit that despite the circumstances and the clear distress his Master was in, his senses, those that had been desperate to hold his Master in his arms just to ensure that he was safe and that he was alive, was well sated with the proximity to his Quartermaster. Though he could feel the bones through the layers of clothing between them, he could also feel the warmth and hear the steady heartbeat and that was enough.

 

“You know where he lives?” Alec asked and saw James nod from his right hand side. Of course he did, Alec thought. They all knew where the executives lived. It was a matter of security.

 

“We should have gone to Medical first.” Alec said to James as they made their way towards the vehicle and found himself laughing a moment later, joined in by James. Yeah right, Alec thought. Even with the thirst rising hard and fast and even with James' bloodlust just underneath the surface, carrying the Quartermaster out of MI6 and being responsible for his protection was probably better than any advice, therapy or treatment Medical could provide them with.

 

After all, a 00 only ever felt well, in control and a part of the world was when they were useful and since there were no missions going, it was just as well that they at least had a distraction of looking after the Quartermaster. It was, at the very least, Alec thought, better than being poked and prodded by the idiots in Medical that had no understanding of just how dangerous they were post mission. No understanding  _at all_ . 

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#

 

“R said three days didn't she?” James said quietly as he drove as carefully as he could through the surprisingly quiet streets of London towards the Quartermaster's flat. Alec was in the back, cradling the Quartermaster in his arms and carefully monitoring his heart beat, it seemed by the way his fingers were laid carefully over the Quartermaster's pulse.

 

“Yeah. When both of our missions were coming to head I imagine.” Alec said just as quietly and James found himself unable to continue the conversation for a moment as he looked at the two of them through the back mirror.

 

20 years, it has been, James noted absently. In the 20 years that James had known Alec, he had always thought the other man to be mischievous, but cold. Alec was always joking and flirting but there had been no moment other than when he dealt with James, that he had ever thought Alec could be accused of being affectionate. But the way that Alec was holding the Quartermaster in his arms and the careful way his hand moved every now and then to brush away a stray curl from his forehead, spoke volumes. Not to mention the concern that the other man didn't even bother to conceal in his eyes.

 

'Did you know Q before he came to MI6?' James wanted to ask. 'What does Q mean to you?' He wanted to ask as well and he knew that if he asked, Alec would probably answer. But, he couldn't. Because he couldn't, for the life of himself, understand just  _why_ he wanted to ask those questions. It wasn't his place to know about the private lives of his colleagues. As close as they were, it didn't mean that James had to tell Alec everything and vice versa. So why did James want to know? He hadn't wanted to know about anyone else in Alec's life before. 

 

With those thoughts firmly in his mind, James parked along the street near the building the Quartermaster lived in. Without the young man awake and having access to a pass for the parking lot, they wouldn't be able to get in. But before James could put the vehicle completely into park, Alec reached over from the back and dangled a pass at him.

 

“The parking spot's probably full but there's visitor parking on the second level. We should be able to park there.” Alec said and James nodded as he took the offered pass and drove down the driveway. So Alec had been to the Quartermaster's flat before, James surmised, but once again, didn't bother to form that thought into a question.

 

“Ninth floor, right?” James asked instead and got a nod from Alec in turn. James entered the lift first and held the door open whilst Alec carried the still unconscious Quartermaster into the lift. As James pushed the button though, it was Alec that spoke.

 

“Passcode is 1635. The year I was born.” Alec said quietly and James hoped that his poker face was good enough not to show the surprise that no doubt crossed his eyes at the very least. He had been guessing that they were a lot closer than what he had initially assumed, but for the Quartermaster to use the year of Alec's birth as his passcode... that went beyond simple friendship. It was also all that needed to be said.

 

“Fuck you're old.” James said in return and saw the smirk cross Alec's face in turn, with the gratitude hardly concealed in his eyes. After all, that was what their relationship was based on anyway. Mutual trust, understanding and unquestioned acceptance of each other and all the horrors that they hold within themselves.

 

James held the door open for Alec to walk through with his precious cargo and despite the foreknowledge that James had been in the flat before, it still surprised him the ease that seemed to come over the vampire the moment he entered the space. Vampires weren't like werewolves. They weren't as territorial, but there was something about having a space that was uniquely their own that they felt safe. Alec definitely felt safe in the Quartermaster's unit. 

 

“I'll put him in bed. Can you see if he has anything edible left in that damned fridge?” Alec asked and James wanted to say 'no'. Something of his instincts had kicked in when he had seen the Quartermaster's body crumble. No, that wasn't quite right. It had kicked in the moment he had walked into the Q Branch and scented the vulnerability on the Quartermaster. His instincts as a Alpha was screaming for him to stay near the boy, to keep the powerful and blood thirsty vampire away from him, but he quelled it with logic.

 

“I wouldn't be surprised to find nothing but tea in there.” James commented drily as he walked towards where the kitchen should be. Even if he hadn't been in the unit before, the years he spent invading the thousands of homes and territories belonging to others, coupled with his strong sense of smell made it easy to track down the kitchen.

 

As he walked towards were he can smell the sour sweet scent of decaying fruit, James found himself looking around the unit as well and being surprised. He had always thought that despite the more than generous pay packet that the Quartermaster would receive, that the young man would be living in the sort of mishap a college student would put together.

 

What he found to the contrary, were antique furnitures, tasteful décor that spoke of money and culture that seemed to betray the Quartermaster's dressing habits, if nothing else. Having said that though, there was no accounting for the numerous items of technology that he found littered amongst the antique furnitures. That, more than anything else, assured James that he was in the Quartermaster's home.

 

The kitchen, James found, was just as bare as he had suspected. There was a bowl of fruit that were mostly husks of what they had once been sitting on the table with numerous pots for no doubt Earl Grey and tins upon tins of different teas. The fridge revealed nothing but long life milk and what was no doubt, left for Alec's consumption, bags of blood. James closed the fridge before he could breathe in the scent of that blood.

 

“Find anything?” Alec asked and James stopped himself from turning around. Blood. The scent was still warm and most definitely familiar. There was also a cloying scent of desire and need that hung in the air between them. The idiot, James thought.

 

“Nothing that would sate your hunger.” James said casually even as he felt cold hands sliding up his back and over his shoulder to cradle his body against an equally cold body. One of the hands settled against his chest whilst other lingered at his neck, even as he felt Alec's face nuzzling the side of his neck.

 

“He needed it.” Alec said in a whisper but James could still hear the hunger and the odd satisfaction that seemed to be out of place with such desperation. James fought the sigh as he turned around in Alec's hold and Alec allowed it, though it must have irked his own instincts to do so.

 

One look into Alec's eyes was all James needed. Alec had gone and given the precious blood he needed himself to keep the blood thirst from going out of control, to the boy. A vampire's blood is a powerful thing. It can heal a human faster than any intervention from a doctor and it worked its magic for any living creature. But a vampire's blood was also addictive and dangerous. It probably was also the only thing that probably would have kept the boy from sleeping for days and feeling the after effects of his exhaustion for weeks. Especially since the malnutrition seemed to have kicked in.

 

“And what of you?” James asked, though even to him, his own voice sounded dazed. A vampire's pull when they were desperate for blood was as magnetic and hypnotic as the siren's song was. It was impossible to resist, no matter the gender preferences and the fear a prey instinctively has for a hunter... not that James was even trying to resist. No. Not for Alec, James thought as he closed his eyes against the impossible beauty of his friend.

 

“I need you.” Alec said and all James could do was nod. After all, this wouldn't be the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last. Alec trusted James enough to ask and James trusted Alec not to kill him. A good thing too, James thought as Alec's lips nuzzled his neck for a moment before his cold hands brought James' face down to Alec's lips. Alec's lips were just as cold as his hands but the heat in the kiss was anything but. James felt the desperation, the gratitude in the kiss as Alec pushed him hard against the fridge and slipped the jacket off James' arms.

 

“Thank you.” Alec whispered as they broke the kiss and not a moment later, James felt the sharp pain of fangs piercing into his neck and arched his back against the pain and moaned as he felt Alec's hardened penis against his own. With a human, the venom within the fangs of a vampire would numb the pain and would create pleasure but with another Other, there was no such comfort. But the kiss was sufficient enough and after all, James was a werewolf. Pain in situations as he was in now was almost like pleasure to him anyway.

 

Alec took advantage of that, as he had done in the past and slipped a fast warming hand into James' trousers and James moaned at the touch. A part of him wanted to protest at doing something so intimate with a friend, in their Quartermaster's kitchen, but that was the precious little humanity left within him talking. The Beast, the animalistic parts of his mind and body didn't care. It only felt the pleasure and howled with it.

 

“Don't stop.” James managed to mutter as Alec smiled around the bite and stroked him harder and faster. As he felt the climax approaching hard and fast, James hoped against hope that whatever Other the Quartermaster was, he wouldn't be able to scent the aftermath of their exchange later.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEED ME! ... please? with kudos and comments! LOVE those!


	3. Chapter 3

2 January 2013

 

The scent of blood was heavy in the room, as was the scent of arousal and Q found himself almost moaning with the pleasure of the mixture of those scents even as he began to waken. The scents were familiar too. The taste of blood still lingered in his mouth and the arousal, well, the sweet tang of it left his mouth watering as he struggled to open his eyes.

 

As he began to wake though, the other senses began to awaken as well and he moaned as he felt a sharp jolt of pleasure go through his body. Soft wet lips were caressing his nipples, if he was correct and there was a delicious sensation of fingers invading his body. Despite the intrusion, even with his awareness, Q didn't find his instincts flaring up and that was enough to make him smile softly even as he fought the fog of sleep.

 

“You're home.” Q managed to mumble just before a moan escaped his lips as the fingers slipped out of his entrance and something larger replaced them with a sharp, harsh movement. Q found himself arching his back against the pain even as he realised that he had been prepared thoroughly enough for nothing to rip and it must have taken some time.

 

“And you broke your promise Arlo.” The harsh voice said as he withdrew sharply out of Q and slammed himself back in and there was nothing that Q could do to hold back the groan of pain and discomfort.

 

“I- ah! I- I'm sorry!” Q managed to stammer out through the harsh movements and felt the body above him still. Q opened his eyes at that moment and saw Alec's bright blue eyes staring down at him, anger and desperation clear in them as day. Q found himself reaching up, unable to stop himself to cradle Alec's face in his hand and watched as Alec's eyes closed as he leaned into the hand.

 

“I know. But it's not good enough Arlo.” Alec said as he kissed Q's hand before he moved, faster than humanly possible to pin the hand Q had raised as well as the other above Q's head and began to move again, his movements fast and harsh but also hitting all the right places. Q found himself arching, panting and moaning, unable to keep the noises or his own reactions down.

 

Any other person looking at the situation Q was in now, would believe that it was forced and that it was without love, but Q knew better. In fact, Q knew that Alec only had this reaction because there was love. Perhaps too much of it. Alec had never handled seeing Q in a vulnerable state well and apparently he had pushed the vampire too far this time and Alec reacted only as his instincts demanded. With violence.

 

Still, the affection between them meant that the violence was tampered with affection and the need to be close. Hence the sex, even if it was rough. Besides, Q had no doubts that he could stop Alec with just one word, no matter how far he was gone, because at the end of the day, Alec was always going to be ruled by a stronger need. The need to protect. Except... the need to be close wasn't just Alec's.

 

“Alec, I need- I need to touch you.” Q pleaded and just as he expected, Alec released his hold on Q's hands so that Q could reach up and hold onto Alec's neck, bringing him down so that their lips could meet in a kiss. Alec's movements slowed down and they became gentler even as the kiss became more and more fierce until Q could taste both of their bloods in his mouth.

 

When they finally pulled away from the kiss, Alec seemed in more control as he looked down at Q and the anger in his eyes dissipated, leaving only affection, love that was more akin to worship than anything else and shame.

 

“Oh God Arlo. I-” Alec began, but Q pulled him in for another kiss even as he moved his hips, spurring a moan from Alec's lips and movement of his hips. It would take days, Q surmised, for Alec to forgive himself, but at the end of the day, it was but another cycle of in a relationship that had held strong for more than two hundred years.

 

“My liege.” Alec moaned when they disengaged from the kiss and lowered his neck to Q's lips in a act of perfect submission. Q took it for what it was and with a gentle lick and kiss on the jugular offered, bit harshly into it, knowing that the pain would help Alec both atone as well as send a sharp jolt of pleasure through him. With the rich blood of his Guardian hitting his taste buds, Q too felt himself drown in pleasure just as he knew that Alec would.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#

 

3 January 2013

 

“Get me the Quartermaster.” M said tersely over the intercom to Eve and expected her soft agreement and the hang up tone. Instead, he heard what could only be described as hesitation, even over the loudspeaker of the intercom.

 

“Sir, the the Quartermaster is... indisposed.” Eve replied and there was a tone in her voice that just begged for the question to be asked. Since M had been taught from early on to respect the wishes of a lady, he complied.

 

“Indisposed? Then get me 006 and 007.” M said. Both agents had failed to attend to Medical and M needed to know if they had gone to the Q Branch and where they had gone after. M couldn't be certain since he had never seen the inner workings of MI6, nor learn the relationships that formed within the organisation before, but it seemed that all the 00s seemed to prefer heading over to the Q Branch before Medical, unless their injuries were truly life threatening. And where the 00s went, so did the A list agents. Even if they had nothing to do with the Quartermaster.

 

“They are also... unavailable sir.” Eve said, not through the intercom, but through the door as she walked in. M saw the frustrated but amused expression on her face and sighed. It was never a good sign to see such an expression on Eve Moneypenny, so he had been told.

 

“Miss Moneypenny.” M called and the frustration was replaced mostly by sheer amusement as Eve closed the door behind her and leaned against it. M had to admit, despite the incredibly late hour or rather early hour of the morning, she was still impeccably dressed in a grey pin stripe suit perfectly fitted to her physique. He could also see the minute bulge that indicated that despite her other resources, Eve was armed to the teeth.

 

“I received report from R saying that the Quartermaster had overreached himself again and that he needed a few days medical leave as a result. When I asked whether security had been organised till he recovered sufficiently enough to look after himself...” Eve trailed off expectantly and M sighed.

 

“006 and 007 took it upon themselves to provide security.” M said with exasperation. 00s didn't do security duties. They were paid far too much and were far too much of an asset to be used in such means, but he supposed, the Quartermaster was certainly someone valuable enough to the organisation to warrant such attention, _if_ the decision was ever questioned. Chances were, the 00s had also been aware of that.

 

“Yes sir. Knowing the two of them, I expect that they will not report themselves to Medical until this evening at the earliest.” Eve said with familiarity that M had to admit, he rather envied time to time. It was one thing to know everything about a person through their file. It would be another to have memories and faces associated with those facts to inform his interations. 

 

“And if the bloodlust takes over in the mean time?” M asked mildly. Neither 007, who had returned earlier from the mission, nor 006, had been to Medical. Whilst he had thought that Medical looked after only their physical health and well being, since he had taken over the organisation, he had learnt that they did a little more.

 

Even human agents relied on things like alcohol, medication or sex to calm down from the incredible adrenalin high that usually resulted at the end of a mission. The Others? Alcohol didn't stay in their system long enough to calm anything but mild anxiety down and same went for drugs. Sex was something that M supposed could work, but he knew, if only by pure fact alone, that most of the Others found more pleasure in acts other than sex.

 

“As far as 007 is concerned, seeing that his mission was mostly smooth sailing and he had worked out a lot of his... bloodlust during the mission, it shouldn't be a problem. He also has the addition of someone to protect and for Alpha wolves, that is often enough.” Eve said smoothly. Somewhere during the course of the transition, it seemed it has become a part of Eve's role to fill in the knowledge gaps he had in relation to the Others. M nodded for her to continue.

 

“As for 006... he will be suffering from severe bloodthirst, but he is a powerful vampire and has excellent control. He should be able to hold out until he can come to Medical or for him to engage one of his regular partners.” Eve said, but there was something about the way she said it that left M feeling as if she had left something out. Something important, but also something that M felt, he shouldn't ask.

 

“Fine. Message them and let them know that I expect both to report to Medical by 1800 hours today and to myself at 2000 hours.” M said with finality and Eve nodded before she walked out his office.

 

These sorts of dynamics were difficult to deal with, M realised. 00 agents rarely had a life partner. It was difficult to keep one when a day at work could mean dying and with the frequent travel and lengthy missions, that wasn't a surprise, or at least that's what M had believed before he had come into MI6. Now, he saw a different pattern altogether.

 

There was a whole new level of politics involved with the Others. Weres, for example, rarely worked well with vampires. Both were equally strong and both had fierce loyalties. Witches generally worked well with everyone, but they didn't quite mesh with Faes, not that there were many Faes within MI6 to begin with. Faes were often unfocused and whilst wildly talented, unable to focus on one project at a time. Most of the Fae that were in MI6 were half or quarter Fae, with just enough human blood to keep them grounded and focused.

 

Then there was the problem of social ranks within each group of Others, with all of the different 'races' having their own ranking system and royalty. It also became even more complicated with the whole soulbonding problem all the Others had, sometimes with each other and sometimes outside of it. Over all, it was a complicated mess that M wasn't quite sure if he could deal with day to day.

 

One day at a time, M reminded himself and pushed his chair away from the desk. He needed to go home and rest if he was going to set an example for the damned Quartermaster. Whilst M understood that espionage wasn't exactly a 9 to 5 sort of a job and especially when the Quartermaster's work was so based on computer with no time zone boundaries, M was starting to think that perhaps the Quartermaster needed a minder of some description. After all, M _needed_ the Quartermaster to be functioning when the disasters hit. There was always another Silva in the waiting lines.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

 

James knew even before he walked into Medical that Alec was inside. The scent of stale blood was the first hint and the second, the scent of Alec himself mingling with the now familiar scent of the Quartermaster. Apparently the relationship between the Quartermaster and Alec was a lot closer than what James had thought.

 

The cloying scent was that of sex, blood and something more that James didn't quite recognise, but there was a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach, something that James didn't recognise, or perhaps didn't want to. He swallowed it down before his scent could give it away and entered the sterile office of Medical with a resigned sigh.

 

“Ah, Mr Bond. What a pleasure it is to see you again.” The head of the Medical unit, Doctor Black said when James entered and the smile on his face, unfortunately, was genuine despite the annoyance that surely showed on his face.

 

“I expected you last night, but no matter. It doesn't seem like either of you caused any harm to anyone in the mean time, so I guess you were in enough control. Now, roll up a sleeve and we will have you cleared shortly I hope.” He said, hardly taking a breath between his words. James sighed but did as requested and shed his jacket before he neatly folded up the sleeves of his Herringbone shirt. Alec was just in the process of rolling his down when James saw the scabs.

 

Vampires heal unusually fast. Humans always think that vampires are impervious for that reason and werewolves healed just as fast as them. So it was near impossible to see any lasting marks on a werewolf or a vampire, unless it had been done by someone or something like them. In this case, with the scent of no one else but the Quartermaster lingering on Alec, James couldn't help the question that rose in his eyes.

 

“He needed a little more than I initially thought.” Alec said when he realised that James was looking and before Doctor Black could question those words, Alec turned around and began to walk out of the room.

 

“I would wait for you here, but you know how Medical makes me feel. I'll wait for you outside of M's office.” Alec commented and James knew that there would be more talk later. After all, two tastes of a vampire's blood in a day for a human was enough to classify it as addiction. Even for an Other, it was enough to get James concerned.

 

“Any side effects from the mission?” Doctor Black asked and James wanted him to tell him where to shove his head, but refrained himself. It would only make it harder to pass the psych after. Having said that, James knew why the conern was there. He wasn't getting any younger and the lack of a stable connection was making everyone at MI6 a little bit nervous when it came to him. After all, an Alpha werewolf without a pack was just as dangerous as a nuclear reactor without a cooling tower. It was a matter of when and not if.

 

“None.” James said as the thick needle entered his arm for the blood test and did his best to ignore the cloying scent of medication. The doctor gave him a once over to go with the blood test and when he was done, James rolled his sleeve back down and began to put his jacket back on, but the Doctor stopped him before he could actually walk out.

 

“Mr Bond, you've been told this no doubt and you of all people should feel it most keenly, but sir, you really do need to find a pack before it becomes too dangerous. The patches of time you lose to your beast is growing longer and the interval, shorter. Soon enough, even Alec won't be able to bring you back.” The doctor said and though the words rang just as true and just as dangerously as he no doubt intended, James pretended as if it was nothing and walked out of the Medical wing without another glance at the man.

 

For a human, he was incredibly perceptive and being at the forefront of Others medicine, James knew that the doctor was right. Soon enough, his Beast would take over all rational thought and what little humanity he had left would slip. Then it would be up to the other Others within MI6 to hunt him down and put him down like the dog that he will become to ensure that he doesn't destroy everything that he had once held dear. Or perhaps, a well placed bullet or a bomb would take care of that for him. He could only hope.

 

*#*#*#*#*#

 


	4. Chapter 4

28 January 2013

 

“28 minutes left.” Q counted down as calmly as he could, even as his hands worked frantically on the keyboard. That in itself was nothing new, but Q could feel the panic starting to set in, not only in him, but in all those that worked around him.

 

“I'm being punished, aren't I? First with the mission and with you!” James commented as he ducked behind the solid steel door that offered just enough protection from the bullets, but did nothing to help him get to his target.

 

“Punish you? Surely not 007. Whatever for would you require punishment? It isn't as if you failed to return any of my equipments or the prototypes I send you out with.” Q commented nonchalantly even as he tried to fight the panic that began to rise short and sharp in his system. He was running fast out of time and so was 007. Especially if they wanted to walk away from this with a success.

 

“I told you what happened Q, it wasn't my fault and now really isn't the time.” James said, but the light tone suggested otherwise. James Bond was like all the other 00s and Q understood them implicitly. They didn't need support or encouragement when they were under fire. They needed a distraction, something else to focus on to keep the bloodlust from getting out of hand and to remind them that there was a home waiting for them.

 

“26 minutes and I think it's the perfect time to have this discussion. Especially since you are all the way over there and I am all the way over here. On that note, move to the left. About ten paces and you should see your target around the corner.” Q commented as he gestured to one of his hackers. Zero, a normal human as they come and also one of the best hackers Q had the privilege of working with, nodded his understanding.

 

“You're forgetting that I'm going to be on a flight back there in less than two hours.” James reminded him even as he neatly took out the man that had been targeting him. Q smiled with satisfaction before he moved onto the next challenge. Finding the target with the chip.

 

“I've tracked the signals the chip is sending. They were in such a hurry to move it, they failed to secure it enough to keep the signal from leaking. I'm locked on.” Zero said with some excitement and Q nodded firmly just as he pulled up the map Zero had sent over in their internal system.

 

“I'll just have to make sure I'm extra charming later. Your target is on the streets. He's moving slow. There isn't enough CCTV coverage in the area for me to get you street names, but the tall Caucasian fellow with red hair is going to stand out in the streets of Inchon.” Q commented drily as he sent the map, encoded to the frequency of 007's phone, to him. The soft beeping that he could hear through James' earwig indicated that James received it safe and sound.

 

“You're going to have to be more than just charming Q. I'm not that easy to please.” James said in return even as he ran. Q had expected James' GPS signal to drop to ground level, but it appeared from the rapid movements that the 00 agent had decided to take the scenic route. Given how much a Caucasian male would stand out in the streets, it wasn't a bad option. With most of the buildings being quite close and approximately the same height, roof travel was possible, though not ideal in South Korea.

 

“Who said anything about pleasing you? 22 minutes.” Q retorted even as he pulled the satellite signals from monitoring the situation in Bolivia to South Korea. He would probably hear something of a complaint later on by whoever was doing the monitoring, most likely the intelligence department, but he was willing to take the risk.

 

“I think I'm hurt by that Q. I thought we had a connection.” James commented as he slowed down and Q could see why. James' signature was practically on top of the target and it was just close enough for Q to slow down his typing too. The satellite image came up only a moment after and it showed him exactly what he had wanted to see. 007 standing on top of the roof, largely unharmed and the target walking into the alley directly below him.

 

“We probably would, if you return the biometric scanner prototype and your gun.” Q said quietly as he watched the scene unfold. It was always difficult to judge with an agent, the good time to chat. After all, there was always a concern that there may be issues that the agent is experiencing that the Quartermaster could not see or know about. But Q understood 007 in ways he wasn't sure if he understood any other agent.

 

“We will see Q. You know, I'm all about the whip but you really should consider using some carrots every now and then.” James commented just as he jumped from the roof and kept himself from laughing.

 

Q watched with bated breath and tried not to be a distraction, but as he watched the short but uneventful fight take place, he saw the way James' expression was fast changing through the camera. God bless the South Koreans, he thought as he zoomed in closer and saw the red flashes in James' eyes.

 

“Carrots like the exploding pen?” Q asked, ignoring the fact that his mouth seemed to run dry all of sudden and the sudden silence that exploded into the room. It wasn't the norm to talk to an agent when they didn't have new information, in the middle of a fight for their lives. But it did the job. The red flashes of light from James' eyes dissipated and the 00 agent seemed to shake himself as he went in for the kill.

 

“Because I will have you know, there are better and far more interesting things that I could rig to explode.” Q continued, despite the eerie silence in the Fishbowl and the Q Branch over all. He was breaking protocol and he was more than well aware, but 007 didn't seem to mind as the smile broke over his face and the other man was quickly subdued and retrieved the chip.

 

“That is a discussion that I am very much looking forward to having Quartermaster. Now, was there anything you needed from South Korea as a souvenir?” 007 asked and Q felt relief wash over him and shook his head lightly, though he knew that the agent would not be able to see him as he could see with the agent looking directly at the CCTV camera Q had hijacked.

 

“My equipment would be a good start, as would the chip. Go and disable the bomb with the chip and your ride is around the corner and it will take you to the airport, where your flight is waiting for you.” Q said and the 00 agent nodded curtly to the CCTV and winked at it, seemingly more than well aware that Q had zoomed in close enough to see the motion. Q smiled a little and shook his head at the antics but it settled the read that had settled into his stomach with the flashing eyes.

 

“I guess I won't be hearing your lovely voice for awhile then.” 007 said and Q found himself chuckling lightly as he signed to Zero to say that he was handing the comm over. But before he pushed the final button and Zero and the others that had filled the Fishbowl walked out, Q made eye contact with the pixels that made up 007.

 

“I will have 006 pick you up from the airport. 20 minutes 007. Good luck.” Q was sure that even with the distortion of his voice travelling through the hundreds of kilometres, one as well trained as James Bond would hear the hesitation in his voice and the pause that followed from 007's end was palpable and Q found himself holding his breath for the length of it.

 

“I- for a kid with spots, you are wiser beyond your years.” 007 said with a voice that spoke of hard controlled emotion and gratitude he would never say out aloud. Before Q could reply, the comm was cut off from his end. Feeling exhausted all of sudden, Q allowed himself to sink down into the ergonomically designed chair and closed his eyes.

 

Food, a well earned bath and at least six hours of sleep is what he needed, Q thought to himself but all of that had to wait until he could make possibly the hardest phone call he could. He picked up the phone anyway. Unlike most people of the X generation, Q was no good at the procrastination thing.

 

*#*#*#*#

 

The heavy music of the night club was hardly his scene. Alec preferred a quieter cocktail bar but there were few precious bars fitting that description available and none of them could meet his needs for the night. Alec allowed all the shields he had to keep himself vaguely human drop. The Cross was one of the 'safe places' for the Others. That didn't necessarily mean of course, that they were completely 'safe', but Alec knew that he was powerful enough to handle anything that would try to cause him harm.

 

Besides, it was easier and faster to draw prey to himself if he had the full force of his seduction behind him. He pulled his power around him like a cloak and with dirty martini in his hand, he waited for the prey to wander over to him. It didn't take long.

 

She was beautiful, Alec appraised her as she walked close enough for him to smell her sharp stormy scent. A Fae, he thought with some surprise. Faes and Vampires had an odd relationship. Vampires always found the blood of an Other to be more... refreshing than a human, but another supernatural force that was used to being more predator than prey was most of the time, unwilling to downgrade themselves, even for a night of pleasure. But this Fae? She had always enjoyed a walk on the dangerous side.

 

“Irene Adler.” He said quietly but loud enough for her to hear, even over the overwhelming music. She smiled the smile of a predator as she stalked towards him. She hadn't been what he had been looking for. He had wanted something uncomplicated and an simple prey, but he could use the addition of her blood and he was always willing and able to pay the price she required.

 

“Mr... ah, what name are you using these days?” She asked with a tongue and cheek expression that managed to be amazingly graceful as she walked up to him, her hips swaying to the music as if it was out of instinct. It probably was, considering her nature.

 

“Alec will do.” He said in return as he offered her a hand. He didn't need any seduction with her and she hardly needed any with him either. It was a mutual understanding developed over the years and she slipped her hand into is as he turned and led her towards the rooms out in the back for just such uses.

 

“It has been a while since I have seen you last.” She said quietly and there was an odd fondness in her voice and Alec recognised it for what it was. The years were long for those like himself and her and it was almost always a pleasure, even if they weren't necessarily friends, to see that they have both survived the years. Though it has only been a couple of years since they had seen each other last and it hadn't been in the most pleasant terms, he too felt a little warmth towards her.

 

“When did you get back to England?” He asked quietly but it wasn't insistent enough to let her know that he was definitely on a pleasure trip and not business. She smiled at him coyly as he parted the curtains to a room that was unused and unoccupied. She let herself be led into the room and sat down on the chaise big enough for two and patted the seat next to herself.

 

“Not too long ago. I missed London, even if it is dreary.” Irene said but he could read between the lines clearly enough. She was here to do a job but that meant that it was going to be MI5's problem, not his and he didn't care enough to delve any further into it.

 

“Have you visited the young lordling?” He did find himself asking though and saw the rich laugh before he heard it. If there was anything that could be said for the Others, it was that they were creatures of habit formed by hundreds and hundreds of years they usually lived. Irene was just like any other and despite her Fae ways, she was focused enough on her goals to accomplish them, even if she was flighty.

 

“I was going to, but I heard the rumours.” Irene said drily and Alec was surprised to pick up a hint of hurt in her voice. Before he had to ask, she expanded with a small wistful smile on her face.

 

“He went and found himself a Bondmate. I hadn't expected it, of course. I had always thought that he would be the one man that would never stop pursuing me, but I guess I was wrong.” Irene said with a small hint of bitterness but coming from her, it was as if she was shouting her emotions.

 

“Intellectually, I believe he would gleefully continue chasing you.” Alec said after a moment and she laughed warmly and the hint of melancholy that had been in her voice faded as fast as it had come. Faes, Alec thought as she moved herself and him until he was half laying on the chaise, with her on top of him, her neck dangerously close to his neck.

 

“But that is neither here nor there. This time, I believe, should be about you and I and the dangerous dance we have practice far too well.” She said as she bared her neck to him and he didn't need a second invitation. He slipped a hand between them and hiked up her skirt enough to gain access to her clitoris as he licked up and down her neck.

 

“No need for foreplay today Alec darling. I believe I am in the mood for pain more than pleasure tonight.” Irene said before he could touch her and wisely, he withdrew his hand and raised it instead to cup her face as he brought his teeth to her neck and bit in sharply, harder than he needed to. If pain was what she was after, that was at least something that he could provide.

 

“Oh Goddess!” She exclaimed as his fangs sank into her jugular vein and Alec felt her tense had against him for a moment before she relaxed into it and the rich stormy power that filled her veins hit the roof of his mouth. It was like drinking lightning, Alec thought as he let everything but the sound of her blood pumping from her heart and flowing through her veins as well as the taste of her blood, fade from his senses. He knew well enough that his instincts would react if required but for now, he wanted to indulge in the rare treat.

 

It didn't, however, last as long as he would have enjoyed it. Before he could take his fill and provide the payment that Irene Adler required for such favours, he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket and withdrew his fangs, licking he wounds on her neck closed with a small expenditure of his power. Irene pulled herself up on top of him, her eyebrow raised in question.

 

“A call from the one holding your leash?” She asked and Alec gave her an indulgent smile but shook his head. She knew, as most powerful and old enough Others did, that he had a master that he answered to. The identity of that said master though, was a secret that was well kept and had been kept for centuries and Alec didn't feel like exposing it now.

 

“If you can call work that? Then yes.” He said with an amused tone as he picked up with a curt 'Q'. That was more than enough of a hint to his master to keep it professional and that there was an audience. A Fae's senses weren't as powerful as that of werewolves or vampires, but they were sharp enough to pick up words through a phone.

 

“Not a problem. When does the plane land?” Alec asked and even as he did, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. The tone of Q's voice spoke volumes, as did the request. Q wouldn't tell him what had happened on the mission of course, since it was classified and even other 00s, if they weren't involved in the mission themselves, hardly got the debrief, he wouldn't be read in, but the hint was clear enough. Whatever had happened, James was close enough to the edge that whatever techniques Medical had wouldn't work.

 

“I'll be there. Go home and rest and eat something for god sakes.” Alec said with false cheer as he hung up the phone and looked at Irene Adler with regret in his eyes. If what he thought was true, then he was going to need every drop of blood he had in his body, which meant that payment was something that would be unwise to provide. Except, there was at least a good 10 hours till James Bond would arrive at Heathrow and every opportunity to pick up other targets to fill his veins.

 

“Duty calls then?” Irene asked as she straightened her dress. Rather than answering, Alec brought his wrist to his own lips and was about to bring the sharpness of his fangs down on it when Irene laid a hand on him with a smile.

 

“It would appear that you would need all of that for yourself. I, on the other hand, have hardly given you enough to require a payment. Besides, it might be a good time to check on an old friend and how the new... situation has changed him.” Irene said with a coy smile and Alec shook his head. He was going to have to call Mycroft Holmes, he thought. The man would at the very least need a warning that MI5 was about to find their hands full, if not the British Government.

 

“Just don't make an international incident out of it. I have my hands full as it is and... thank you.” He said with sincerity and before any more sentiment and words could be exchanged, Irene walked out of the room and it seemed, out of the club all together. Alec sighed and taking a deep breath, squared himself. He was going to have to hunt.

 

*#*#*#*#*#*#  

**Author's Note:**

> Do press a kudo button or a comment button. It keeps authors fed and inspired to continue... Please?


End file.
